theantiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Ridgway
Jesse Ridgway or simply known as Psycho Kid is the main protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel and Psycho Series. He also will be the main protagonist of the upcoming graphic novel, Psycho-Kid vs. Psycho-Dad, the sequel to the psycho series. He will be revived by the Devil. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. History He is a gamer who has a gaming addiction and never finds a job unless forced by his dad (who's nickname is Psycho Dad) who constantly destroys his possessions if he disrespects him. He also has a brotherly rivalry with his older brother Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., whom he films most of the conflicts between him and his dad, much to Jesse's chagrin and he will tell him to "stop filming!" which he doesn't do regardless. Personality Jesse is a lazy undergraduate who has a powerful love for his video games,this is a core source of most of the Psycho videos, leading to either destruction, harm, or a conflict about his video games. Just like his brother and father, he has anger issues, and is very reactionary. He is also shown to be selfish, greedy, arrogant, manipulative, and very mental. An example of Jesse's manipulating is when he once tricked his family into digging a hole and pranking his brother Jeffrey Jr. by having his friend Corn push him in it which lead to his door getting knocked down by his dad and getting exiled from the house which the whole family was against him (except for Uncle Larry) who was also kicked out by Jesse's dad. Villainous Acts *He smashes his dad's TV after being caught playing with his friend Buzz's SP by his brother Jeffrey Jr. when he was grounded for two weeks until he found a job in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. *He constantly shows disrespect to his dad. *He lies to his dad frequently. *He attempts to get revenge on his dad for the chainsaw bloodbath prank not knowing the blades were on, and leading to his dad destroying his Xbox One in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox. *He throws a tantrum and ruins Thanksgiving dinner by flipping the table and throwing pies at his dad in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. *He torches the Christmas Tree on Christmas Day just because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted which he did get when Theresa (his mom) showed it to him in the end which she hid behind Jeffrey Sr.'s back in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. *He talks trash about his Dad on Twitch Live which his brother was filming and their dad watching and leads to Jesse's monitor being destroyed by his dad in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *He smashes his dad's trophies as revenge for destroying his play button, which leads to his Wii U being grilled by his dad and getting kicked out of the house in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. *He uses his dad's electricity against his wishes, which leads to his tent being destroyed by his dad in his tractor in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. *He throws a tantrum at a store after working too hard and getting humiliated by Jeffrey Jr. which leads to his "arrest" by a fake cop (played by Kenny) a friend of Jeffrey Sr., a prank set up by Jeff Sr. and Jeff Jr. to teach Jesse a lesson in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested. *He manipulates his family into digging a hole which he uses to prank Jeffrey Jr., which leads to his door knocked down by Jeff Sr. and being exiled from the house again in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. *He made his friends, Corn and Mark submerge Jeff Jr.'s motorcycle after seeing his car painted pink by Jeff Jr. and was enraged in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. *He lights firecrackers into the family's garage with Jeff Jr. trying to avoid the shots, which leads to his dad throwing a hissy fit by throwing tables and ruining the halloween food and drinks and the party being ruined and canceled in Psycho Family Halloween. *He smashes a bottle over his brother's head in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. *He kicks his dad's TV after seeing a video of him flipping his dad off. *He, along with Jeff Jr., and Corn prank his dad by telling him he got a job which leads to the next day where he woodchips his video games unless he gets a job which he finally agrees. *He steals food from the Stalhberger's Residence where Aunt Melissa lives, which leads to Aunt Melissa smashing things in Uncle Larry's trailer. *When his dad saw Jesse's YouTube channel and saw his videos he lies and says Corn uploaded them, which leads to his best friend getting exiled from the house and leaving Jesse lonely until he reveals he uploaded them and reconciles his relationship with Corn. Heroic Acts *He apologizes for his tantrum on Thanksgiving night to his family. *He joins his mother and Uncle Larry for Thanksgiving after she and her husband divorced. *He stands up to Aunt Melissa calling her a "dumb cunt" for corrupting his mother. *He stops Aunt Melissa from calling his dad by smashing her phone with a pot, but she still manages to calls him. *He apologized to Corn for framing his for the uploaded videos. *He finally kills his dad, takes his $30,000 but with only two bundles of money, and his dad's truck and escaped to Switzerland in Psycho Kid Kills Father, (although it was staged). Gallery JesseVSDad.png|Jesse after his Xbox is destroyed by his father. JesseHoldingAChainsaw.png|Jesse decides to get revenge for the events depicted in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. MPFAPD.png|Jesse mocks Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on his twitchstream. Mark-Corn-Defend-Jesse-Dad-Attack.png|Jesse attempts to attack Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., but is stopped by Zachary Cornatzer and Mark Locuson. X240-Vu0.jpg|Jesse thrashes Jeff Sr.'s trophies. Jesse-Arrested.png|Jesse is arrested by Jeff. Sr's friend. Psycho_Revenge_1.jpg|Jesse and Larry beat Jeffrey's PS4 with a baseball bat and nunchucks. Jesse-Jeff-Jr-Threaten.png|Jesse taunts & threatens Jeffrey. Jesse-Light-Em-Up.png|Jesse lights up fireworks. Jesse-PretzelTheft.png|Jesse steals food from the Stahlberger Residence. Jesse-Unexpected.jpg|Jesse blames Zachary Cornatzer for uploading the Psycho Videos. Jesse-KillsJeffSr.png|Jesse moments before murdering Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. External Links *Jesse Ridgway on http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Kid_(Psycho_Series_Character) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:McJuggerNuggets characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Jerks Category:Reformed characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Rivals Category:Butt-Monkey Category:Liars Category:Idiots Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Pranksters Category:Incompetent